


Devil I Know

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Use, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: Cast out of the Royal House of Alderaan by his own hand, having turned his back on the Church of the Jedi in favor of the Church of the Sith, Kylo falls deeper into the seduction of the dark side and bends further to Snoke’s will. But when word comes of a successor, one adopted into the Royal Family to carry on the lineage, Kylo comes forward to stake his rightful claim to the throne.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it's important to mention, even though it doesn't happen in this chapter, though this is a medieval AU, I am keeping the aspect of Force use. Everything else is as you'd imagine the medieval period to be with the exception of that one addition.

Sunlight streams in through the open-air windows of the castle, bringing with it a springtime warmth that wraps itself around you as you rouse from your sleep, limbs stretching to dispel the grogginess. Outside, white-winged birds chirp, their melodic sound filling the room with their pleasantries. As if on cue, the wooden door to your room opens, cast iron hinges groaning with the effort as your Lady-in-waiting steps in to assist with your morning rituals. **  
**

“Good morning!” The sound of Kaydel’s voice fills the room, though you don’t find it to be unpleasant. It is every bit her: contagiously joyous.

You smile at her just as you sit upright in your large bed, offering her a good morning in return, a yawn finding its way to your mouth just as your greeting concludes.

“Are you excited for today,” Kaydel asks, the smile that she so often wears making yet another appearance.

There’s a small huff on your part, and only when she begins to turn down the sheets do you remove yourself from the bed, the long nightgown that you wear flowing against the cold stone floor. “I suppose. Though, I’m unsure if this is the right time. Leia still has so much life left in her,” you reply, toes wiggling beneath the hem of your nightgown as you allow your feet to acclimate to the temperature difference of the floor.

It isn’t unheard of for a Queen to give up her crown to a successor before her time on Alderaan has come to an end, but Leia has always been such a good, strong leader. The thought of her giving up the throne for someone with such little experience, someone like you, to take over...it causes unease to settle into the pit of your stomach.

“She’s trained you well, and let us not forget that she is not going anywhere. She’ll advise you when you need it; be your voice of reason and logic in times when it calls for such.” Kaydel does her best to soothe your worries, as she has done for years now, but despite even her best efforts, nothing can quite quell the feeling of despair that hangs heavy over your head.

You take tentative steps, moving to stand before the foot of the bed so that Kaydel may help you out of your nightgown and into your coronation dress. Leia had allowed you to take part in the making of your dress, let you give your input on how you’d like it to be shaped, what color it should be, and what accents should adorn it, and now, as you slip out of your nightgown and into the dress with Kaydel’s assistance, you can’t help but be grateful for her graciousness. Though you’re unable to see how it looks on yourself, the way that Kaydel gasps once she comes to stand before you says all that you need to know about how it looks on you.

The dress is primarily golden in color, for the sunrise, you’d said when you’d initially given your input. Dark blue accents are woven in, running down the length of the dress’ skirt and arms. “You’re a vision,” Kaydel says, interjecting into your own thoughts, her words eliciting a smile of satisfaction from you. “ _Now_ ,” she starts, disappearing from view when she steps behind you, “all that’s left to do is tame that hair of yours.”

\--------------------------

The Great Hall is teeming with life as nobles from across Alderaan have come to gather, wanting nothing more than to watch as Leia passes her crown down to you. There are whispers among the crowd, however, ones that tell another tale of a son who was meant to succeed Leia; a son who has every right to take the throne should he so desire, his natural born heritage overriding that of your own claim. But he had chosen a different path, sought out the Church of the Sith, abandoning the Church of the Jedi and with it, his title and seat on the throne. He’d wanted power of a different kind. Ruling Alderaan had not been enough for him.

It had been not long after his disappearance from the Aldera Royal Palace that you’d come along, adopted into the family for the sake of carrying on the royal lineage. Leia had cared for you as if you were her own, ensuring that she raised you with every ounce of knowledge that she carried, save for the knowledge of her son, and you’d been forever grateful for the life that she’d given you, the life that she continues to give to you.

Leia has already taken her usual seat at the head of the room, but where there was only once one seat, there now are two, the second reserved for you on this most special day.

Music sounds from the far corner of the room, a woman plucking at a harp’s strings to fill the space with harmonious sound, the notes just barely audible beneath the chatter of the nobles who occupy the space in various seats. You are standing behind a pillar that separates the hallway from the Great Hall, nerves finally having settled in and causing your hands to tremble. Kaydel reaches for you, clasping your hands in yours in a reassuring gesture, a smile touching her mouth just as it had earlier in the morning. “You needn’t be nervous,” she whispers so only you can hear. “This is the most important day of your life and you will do swimmingly. Leia will ensure it.”

You smile in return, hands ceasing their shaking, if only for the moment, and you give her hands a gentle squeeze in thanks. “It’s natural to have nerves,” you joke, to which Kaydel huffs out a laugh, her head nodding in agreement.

“That it is.” Her hands slip from yours just as the music changes to signal that the ceremony is about to begin. Inside the Great Hall, shuffling can be heard as the last of the nobles take their seats in preparation to watch the new Queen be crowned.

You do as what has been practiced in days previously, taking slow, steady strides down the pathway that’s been carved out for you, making your way straight down to where the throne lies, and Leia sits. Luke is there now, representing the Church of the Jedi, and ensuring that the transition from one monarch to another goes smoothly. You’ve nearly made it, to the end of your walk when a commotion breaks out, your body twisting away from the throne that’s in front of you so that you may face the doors of the Grand Hall.

Screaming can be heard, farther away at first, but then louder now as the commotion draws closer.

The familiar sense of dread from earlier in the day settles back into the pit of your stomach, and your hands find your torso as if to quell the sensation. The doors to the Grand Hall open, and a collective gasp rings out throughout the room.

“No,” you hear Luke exclaim behind you.

“I feared this day would come.” Leia, ever true to her nature, is the only one who remains calm in the face of danger.

Standing at the threshold of the room is none other than her son, the famed Sith knight, Sir Kylo Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s as if you’re watching in slow motion; Kylo’s blood spattered face takes in the sight of you, his eyes dancing among you, Luke, and Leia with a fiery intensity unlike anything you’ve ever seen. His sword is drawn, prepared to strike at anyone or anything who may get in the way of what he’s come here to do. Though you’re unable to see the rise and fall of his chest from beneath the armor, you can see the way he breathes heavily, the labored breaths from his fight puffing out his cheeks only slightly with each exhale, his lower jaw jutted out ever so slightly as if to emphasize his anger.

“You are not welcome here,” Leia’s voice booms from behind you. Even when faced with her own son, who’s tales of vengeance are whispered both wide and far, she stands steadfast, unshaken, and prepared to protect her kingdom at whatever cost.

You think, given that Sir Ren had left of his own volition, he would have been prepared for such a statement. What you find, however, is not what you expect. Even through the blood and the anger, you can see it, the slight way in which he’s taken aback; the breath that he inhales is sharp, his eyes widening only a fraction, but still you can see how his face changes just enough. You wonder if anyone else has noticed.

Still, he does not sheath his sword, instead, continuing to hold it at the ready as he advances towards his mother, and towards you. “I’ve come to take what is rightfully mine,” he proclaims, the bitterness and disdain evident in his voice.

“You cannot have it,” you interject, surprising even yourself when you speak out of turn.

Kylo’s gaze shifts from Leia to where you stand, his upper lip curling into a sneer. The hand that holds his sword lifts to point its sharpened tip in your direction, causing you to take an involuntary step back. “Because of  _ you _ .” The venomous tone that laces his voice is enough to send a shiver running along your spine and your breath to hitch in the base of your throat. “ _ You’re _ the one they pilfered from the streets, stole you away to make a suitable replacement.”

Your brows crease, resentment at his words rapidly growing within you. “They’ve done no such thing,” you bite out just as harshly. You were adopted, yes, but certainly not pilfered. The Leia that you’ve grown to know has never been anything but kind, caring, and loving to you. Luke, as standoffish as he has always been, still cared in his own right, and deep down you have always known that.

“You’re  _ nothing _ . You come from nothing. That’s all you will ever be.”

“Says the one who turned his back on his family.” You’re quick to strike back, disregarding the reddening of his face, the heaviness in which he breathes, and the silent way he seethes at your words. This day may be your last, but should that be, at least you will not have gone down without some semblance of a fight.

He takes two quick strides in your direction, nearly closing the distance between you entirely when he does so. Rage radiates off him in waves, and you swear that you can sense just how palpable it is. “You know nothing of what’s happened in this family. Only what these heathens wish for you to believe!”

“Ben.” Leia’s voice rings out, causing Kylo’s gaze to immediately snap to where she stands near the throne. “Don’t do this.”

It’s a plea, and yet it’s spoken like a demand. Kylo’s jaw works, lips pulling into his mouth only slightly as he swallows, sheathing the sword in its holster. There’s a visible relaxation in Leia’s stance, her shoulders slumping only slightly once the sword has been put away. It’s a loss of tension that lasts only seconds.

Kylo is quick to close the gap that separates the two of you, one hand winding around your waist, the other at your throat as he spins you to press your back up against the chest plate of his armor. There’s a collective gasp that resounds throughout the room, and both Luke and Leia cry out for Kylo to release you, though neither make a move to stop the events from unfolding further.

They know that if they do, Kylo will undoubtedly use the Force against them. 

For each step that Kylo takes backwards, Leia steps towards the two of you, her hand outstretched, silently willing her son to put an end to his madness. It isn’t until Luke makes the grave mistake of stepping forward to rush at both you and Kylo that his nephew pulls his hand away from your throat to extend it outward, sending the force outward from his palm to stop Luke in his tracks. Kylo lifts his uncle easily while still holding you close, his hand whipping to the right to send Luke flying across the Great Hall.

“Don’t bother sending anyone for her,” he sneers at his own mother now, hand now lowering to his side as he continues his steps back to the entrance of the hall. “If you do, she’s as good as dead.”

They know now what he wants, and that alone is good enough for him for the time being. Opting to use you like the precious bargaining chip that you are, he pulls you from the Great Hall, flailing limbs and all, dragging you out to where his steed has awaited his return. The horse gives a hearty huff at your flagrant behavior, side-stepping only minutely when Kylo sets your feet back down onto the ground, keeping on arm around your waist to prevent you from running from him.

“Get up,” he directs, his tone clipped while he gives a sharp nod of his head in the direction of the horse.

A scoff sounds, a single brow raised when your head shakes from side to side. “No.”

Kylo’s nostrils flare, anger flashing in his eyes at your defiance. He leaves no room for debate, his hands finding your waist to hoist you up and onto the steed despite all of the protests that fly out of your mouth the moment that he lays his hands on you. He can see it, the way your mind reels with possible escape scenarios as soon as he’s got you seated atop the horse. “I wouldn’t attempt it,” he says dryly just before he hauls himself up to sit directly behind you.

You merely huff in response, and Kylo reaches around you to grasp the reigns, giving the horse a swift kick to get it going, the animal stepping putting one foot in front of the other to break out into a run as it carries you away from the only place you’d ever known as your home. He doesn’t stop you when you turn your head to watch over his shoulder as the castle disappears further and further from view until you’re left with nothing but the forests surrounding the mountainous region of Alderaan. Only then do you turn back to watch the trees pass you as the horse finally slows to a slow walk, Kylo having decided that the two of you are far enough away that, for the time being, you’ve eluded any unwanted retaliation for what’s just occurred back at the castle.

“You won’t get away with this, you know.”

Your words are merely met with a grunt, his focus solely on where you’re headed and certainly not on the words you’ve spoken to him. He cares not what’s on your mind or falling from your lips. His only interest is keeping you alive and utilizing you to his advantage until his demands are met. He knows it will only be a matter of time until Leia caves. The woman may be many things, but she most certainly is a wistful spirit, she’ll want her son back home one way or another, and she’ll want you returned as well.

\----------------------

It’s nearly nightfall by the time that Kylo has decided that the two of you will end your journey for the night, and by now, your back has begun to ache from the metal of his chest plate, the backs of your thighs sore from riding atop the steed for the majority of the day. It’s near a babbling brook where the horse comes to a stop, the sky overhead purpling atop the forest’s canopy. Kylo helps you wordlessly off of the horse first, and much to his dismay, the second that your feet touch the leaf-covered ground, you dart away from both him and the horse towards the direction in which you’ve come.

He curses the weight of the armor when he slides from the horse, and though he knows he would be no match for a foot race given the current heft of what he wears, the Force is on his side. Kylo steps forward, long strides carrying him in the same direction that you’ve headed, his hand lifting up and arm outstretched as to grab you. He places his focus on your form as you continue to run, utilizing the Force to halt you in your tracks. There are no screams, no cries; there is only silence as you find yourself unable to move or speak, only your eyes darting frantically around to watch your surroundings as you hear the heavy footsteps that Kylo takes behind you, the sound growing closer with each step.

It isn’t until his arm winds around your waist again that he breaks the Force’s connection, sending one final surge to effectively knock you unconscious. When your body falls limply towards the ground, he’s there to catch you, lifting you up into his arms to carry you back to where the horse remains like the loyal beast it is. Gingerly, he sets you down, propping you up against one of the many trees that make up this forest before turning away to get the night’s camp set up.

He knows it won’t be long until the forest will be plunged into darkness and you will rouse from what he’s done. Until then, he’ll utilize this time wisely to get a fire started and a meal caught and prepared prior to your awakening.


End file.
